Undefeated (Series)/Main Series
Arc One: Underlife Capture Aaryi is one of countless cats who have been trapped inside and underground cave system for the past four moons. She has been trained to fight, and to kill, and to survive. The only thing she can't seem to do is escape. Fall tba Shade tba Yell tba Ending tba Arc Two: Aboveground Quest Kayn, Aaryi, and the rest are out in the Overlife world now. Every one of them is searching for their real names... all but Kayn, who can't bring herself to tell the others what she knows. Past None of the escaped cats have any clue where they came from. Kayn has promised her friends that they came from the Clans, but she can't tell any of the others their pasts, especially not Krilla. Wake Leaf-bare has fallen on the journeying cats, and with it comes hardships. Even Kayn's knowledge can't save them from everything. How many of them will survive? Dead Few of the cats from the caverns have survived the journey to find the truth, and even those who are still alive are having their doubts. It's up to Kayn to keep them all safe, but it won't be easy... Break Every cat but Kayn's little troop has been dropped off at their new homes. The only thing left is to find the Clans before everyone's minds snap under the pressure. Arc Three: Interchange Name Kayn and Aaryi have remembered their true names. Even Skell and Oburi are pretty sure they know theirs. So why can't Krilla remember hers? Gift Krilla has found a special talent: she can predict the future. Well, sort of. A strange cat has come to her dreams, promising to give her name back in exchange for one thing: true life... Instant Zekel is growing stronger, and Krilla isn't sure how much longer she can keep the spirit contained. But who to sacrifice...? Xenon Zekel has betrayed Krilla, and came out of her mind only to infuse with Skell. It's an irreversible process, and Krilla can't help but feel responsible... Tale Krilla finally knows the truth about her past, and it's not what she - or anyone - expected. Now she has to decide: Should she stay with her friends or leave forever? Arc Four: Termination Hate Now that Zekel is part of Skell, Skell's consciousness is pushed aside, and he has to watch as Zekel does whatever he wants. He has to win soon, or everyone might die... Unity More and more of Skell's consciousness is being pulled into Zekel's. Left unchecked, they might destroy everything - and everyone - Skell ever loved. Revival Zekel's purpose has been revealed, and it makes sense, but Skell knows he can't let the spirit win. But trying to win could end in Skell's end... permanently. Zenith Zekel has finally reached the peak in its power. Skell fears that everything will end soon, but there might still be a way out. Victor Finally, Skell has triumphed over Zekel. But now he has no idea where Aaryi and Kayn took the others, and he still isn't sure it's over for him and the spirit. Arc Five: Anticlimax Kin So, Oburi isn't really related to anyone. Or at least, that's what they say. But deep inside, he knows that he's home. Move Oburi knows this is his Clan. But when they tell him to leave, he knows he has no other choice but to obey. He certainly can't go back to Aaryi. Justification Oburi has been accepted into the Clan, but something just doesn't seem to fit, and the others agree. Will they ever truly fit in? Overflow Skell's return brings the other four escapees back together. Skell won't tell anyone where he's been, but maybe leaving the Clans will patch them back together. Legacy Now all of the cats know their true identities, for better or for worse. They've left the Clans behind for good. So... now what do they do? Conclusion Afterstory This is where it all ends. Category:Bladefics Category:Undefeated Series